


That is When the World Will End

by patientalien



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mutant Hate, Post-Apocalyptic, The Beach Didn't Happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/pseuds/patientalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier and the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That is When the World Will End

**#01 Ring**  
They form a ring around him, the mutants, their children - his and Erik's - and he knows the choice he has to make.

 **#02 - Hero**  
Charles never thought of himself as a hero, but when he allows Erik Lensherr - Magneto, now - to lead him from the beach, he knows 'hero' will be something he can never attain.

 **#03 - Memory**  
He remembers what the mansion was like before; the students running, learning, developing their powers; now it is cold, and the students are soldiers.

 **#04 - Box**  
Erik keeps the helmet in a bronzed box when he is feeling charitable; he says it's not that he doesn't trust Charles, it's just, well... How things are, now.

 **#05 - Run**  
Charles sometimes considers leaving, but then he remembers he is the only one who has ever been able to control Erik, and stays.

 **#06 - Hurricane**  
Riptide never speaks, but his thoughts sing to Charles when they pass in the halls; he wants annihilation.

 **#07 - Wings**  
Angel encourages him to explore his options - "Spread your wings," she says, fluttering her own.

 **#08 - Cold**  
It is the arrival of Emma Frost that makes Charles realize he needs to take control, because Erik under Emma's thumb will only be more tyrannical.

 **#09 - Red**  
Azazel comes when Emma calls, but it is to Charles that he listens.

 **#10 - Drink**  
One night, after too much brandy, he and Erik talk of the future; Charles still wants peace, but knows now that it will not come without a price.

 **#11 - Midnight**  
The human mob assembles around midnight, and Charles is reminded of the pitchforks and torches crowd of Gothic lore as they surround the mansion.

 **#12 - Temptation**  
Charles gives in, and he and Emma 'convince' the crowd to disperse.

 **#13 - View**  
The view from above, Charles discovers uncomfortably, is stupendous; it takes him quite some time to get over the rush of controlling that many people at once.

 **#14 - Music**  
Three years later, Erik at least still appreciates human music, and they put on the record player and listen to the stratch-stratch of "California Dreamin'", even though California no longer exists.

 **#15 - Silk**  
Erik thought silk sheets would add a certain something to their lovemaking (fucking), but all Charles can think of is how badly the stains will show.

 **#16 - Cover**  
Duck and cover drills still exist, even after Erik has destroyed the bombs, because the humans are convinced they - Charles and his fabricated family - are the real weapons.

 **#17 - Promise**  
Charles promises Erik that he will keep them all safe; he promises himself he will not kill to do so.

 **#18 - Dream**  
Erik doesn't dream the way most people do - his dreams are torrents of pain and fear, that he masks upon waking with Magento's cape and ferocity.

 **#19 - Candle**  
The power grid blows and the mansion is plunged into darkness; a single candle and a book of matches are all they have to keep the darkness out.

 **#20 - Talent**  
Erik's talent is instigation in the world at large, Charles' talent is keeping the mansion a safe haven.

 **#21 - Silence**  
When Erik is wearing the helmet, the silence in Charles' mind is almost unbearable, and he finds himself seeking out others in the house just so he doesn't feel so isolated.

 **#22 - Journey**  
Other mutants hear of the mansion and make the pilgrimage - they don't always make it through the mob outside the gates, but the ones that do tell of the perils in the world outside.

 **#23 - Fire**  
This time, the mob does have torches, and the gardens around the mansion are burned to ashes; Charles and Erik stand on the highest balcony and watch the flames.

 **#24 - Strength**  
Charles never knew he had the strength to kill a man until he stopped an intruder's heart in his chest by telling the man's brain that it no longer wanted a supply of blood.

 **#25 - Mask**  
Charles wears dark colors, now; even if he doesn't feel like a ruler, Erik tells him to dress like one.

 **#26 - Ice**  
Emma still wears white, but when she stands beside Erik and Charles, she looks even more menacing than either of them.

 **#27 - Fall**  
Autumn comes and goes, and with it human society's infrastructure; schools shut down and anarchy rules - Erik is pleased.

 **#28 - Forgotten**  
Packing up boxes in preparation for Exodus, Charles finds a photograph of himself and Erik, smiling for the camera, a forgotten late September morning what seems like a lifetime ago.

 **#29 - Dance**  
He and the mob do a dance every day - he choreographs, they respond; he is rehearsing for the main event.

 **#30 - Body**  
He begins to train the new students in a more physical, rigorous way - they need to be ready when the time comes.

 **#31 - Sacred**  
To humans, there is nothing more sacred than their faith - to Charles, there is nothing more sacred than science, and Erik.

 **#32 - Farewells**  
Charles stands in the kitchen where everything started, where he first discovered he was not alone, and says a last goodbye to his childhood home; beside him, helmeted, Erik lays a hand on his shoulder as if to say 'it's time'.

 **#33 - World**  
The world has changed since Charles has exiled himself, Erik's fist around humanity tightening by the day; for the first few miles Charles dry-heaves against his hand.

 **#34 - Formal**  
Charles will never call him "Lord Magneto", but Raven does.

 **#35 - Fever**  
Water supplies are contaminated, and sickness is rampant; Charles sees evidence of cholera, dysentary, smallpox, and bubonic plague, all between New York and Ohio.

 **#36 - Laugh**  
The radio is on, scratchy and sparse, the stations run now by mutants; 'All Along the Watchtower' plays, and Charles can't help but laugh at the bleak appropriateness of the opening line.

 **#37 - Lies**  
Charles tells Erik he will follow him anywhere, but the truth is, Charles is the one doing the leading now.

 **#38 - Forever**  
Charles doesn't know where they are going, but doesn't admit it; for all he is concerned, they could wander forever - they no longer have a place, despite now being the majority.

 **#39 - Overwhelmed**  
The blind faith his mutant pilgrams have in him is staggering, and Charles wonders if they realize he is just making it all up as he goes along.

 **#40 - Whisper**  
"It's almost over," Erik whispers, "and we can start to rebuild."

 **#41 - Wait**  
Charles decides the worst thing about a mass extinction is waiting for the stragglers to die off.

 **#42 - Talk**  
When Erik is wearing the helmet (which is often now, his paranoia becoming more pronounced as Charles' influence grows), they have to actually talk - Charles hadn't realized how difficult such a simple act has become.

 **#43 - Search**  
In a burned-out city block, Charles searches for survivors - mutant survivors, since humans would kill him on sight and Erik has ordered the same in return.

 **#44 - Hope**  
Mystique is pregnant with Azazel's child, and that two of them have found joy or pleasure in anything, makes Charles feel like their endeavor has a purpose.

 **#45 - Eclipse**  
Erik's fingers wrap around Charles' wrist, and his head - helmetless - eclipses the rest of Charles' vision as they kiss.

 **#46 - Gravity**  
Some days, Charles doesn't think he can continue putting one foot in front of the other, and wonders why he can't just defy gravity like Angel or Banshee; he decides it's not fair.

 **#47 - Highway**  
The highway has cars on it, and the cars have fuel in them, and the merry band of mutants hop from car to car on their way across the country, following the whim of their psychic Moses.

 **#48 - Unknown**  
What Erik does when he goes off on his own is unknown to Charles, but when his old friend finds their caravan again days later smelling of death, Charles' resolve to find them a new safe haven strengthens.

 **#49 - Lock**  
It is not as luxurious as the mansion, but the lock is easily broken, and the cabinets are full of canned food; the windows overlook lush green mountains.

 **#50 - Breathe**  
The mountain air has strengthened him, and they begin to rebuild the world.


End file.
